The Legendary Sakura
by Delmosia-Chan is HERE
Summary: Sasuke cheats on Sakura. Sakura creates evil plan and moves to Suna. She becomes the Legendary Sakura. The worlds best play girl. You have been warned.
1. That Dirty Cheater

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my story of the time Sasuke Uchiha cheated on me… Then wanted me back…"

'I'm Inner. See if I was the Outer I would have slapped him. But noooo… God put me in here.'

"SHUT IT. Who invited you here? Huh!"

'No one… I came just cuz… well I'm in your head'

"Ughhhhh"

'Well on with da story'

Disclaimer: Hey man Dellie-Chan Doesn't own. Peace out my dawgs!

* Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Smash*

*Meep*

*Meep*

*Meep*

*Smash… Smash*

*BEEP*  
*BEEP*

*BEEP*  
*BEEP*

"Die you stupid alarm clock. I will not be defeated by plastic" I yelled that fateful morning

_**('I still hate that stupid alarm clock')**_

…

"Ha! Nothing to say now!" I yelled with a smirk of victory

*BEEP*

"Ughhhhh" I yelled picking up the stupid alarm clock and throw with all my might

Hitting my poor neighbors' cars

'You are so dead' Inner said snickering

_(That's me!)_

_**(Stop interrupting!)**_

'Not if mom doesn't know' I smiled rubbing my hands evilly. While I slowly close the lights and click on my evil flash light and laugh like a manic

"Shut up you freak. Go to a mental hospital" A wrinkly old lady yelled while waving her cane. Then a car hit her and drove all the way to Alaska. Not hearing her screams.

I ran down stairs tripping 5 times.

* Bam*

Ok now it's six… I picked up my head phones and my iPod and read over the note my mother left me

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**I left to go to work early today so didn't have time to wake you up. **_

_**Your Father said he needs your decision on moving to Sunagakure **_

_**With him tonight.**_

_**-Love, Mom**_

That was going to be easy I'm going to stay in Konohagakure I have a boyfriend here… His name is… SASUKE UCHIHA. The hottest boy ever! Why would I leave him behind?

_(Cuz he's a dirty cheater)_

_**(We're not that far in the story yet)**_

"Sakura are you coming out today" A voice from outside the door yelled

There's Sasuke-kun now.

"I'm coming" I said running towards the door and pulled it open. I pulled Sasuke into a hug but today he didn't hug back that seemed to be a bad sign but I ignored it. Sasuke and I went to his motorcycle.

_**(I wished I would have broke his precious motorcycle that he's driving his girlfriend now)**_

We drove to the high school and I will tell that Sasuke drives like crazy fast 100 miles per hour in a 70 miles per hour zone. But when we got there Sasuke didn't say a word to me and his eyes were more emo than usual, but as usual I don't pay attention to because well Sasuke is always in a emo mood.

As Sasuke kissed me good bye there was still no expression in his eyes. It was like a hard expression no love at all.

"FORE-HEAD SASUKE IS CHEATING ON YOU!" Ino yelled lucky there was no in the halls at the hall

"WHAT!" I yelled not wanting to believe a word she had just said

" My back-up friend told my friend who told my old ex- boyfriend who told his girlfriend who told my mom who told me that she saw Sasuke on a date with Karin and she saw them kissing" Ino said panting out of breath. See Ino has a lot of friends… and ex-boyfriends…and enemies…but she only has three best friends that's me Sakura Haruno the one telling the story, TenTen um she doesn't have a last name just TenTen, and Hinata Hyugga cousin of Neji Hyugga and heir to the Hyugga Inc that she will share with Neji.

"You're lying" I didn't want to believe it

"Tonight at eight their going on another date" Ino said sadly

"Where." I said. I was going to find out if Sasuke was cheating on me or not

**At the Park**

I walked around till I found a red-head kissing my boyfriend. Ino wasn't lying.

"Sasuke-kun" I whimpered hold back the tears that dared to escape. The pain turned to anger real quick.

_(I remember the plan I made that day)_

_**(Hey you're interrupting now)**_

Sasuke was going to pay…

I turned walking home dialing the number of my dad.

"Hey dad I moving with you"

_**So what do you think I wrote this chapter cuz a certain person or baby gave me the idea and her name is NaNa or KK which ever you like?**_

_**And I need to try writing drama. Delmosia-Chan out. Stay tune for the next Chapter! **_


	2. SHE'S BACK AND WITH A FRIEND

**Chapter 2**

"Hello all it's me Sakura Haruno an-"

"Me Inner"

"Yes…" Sigh," Yes and Inner"

"On with da smexy story"

Disclaimer: Dellie no own if she did the world would have ended by now

**Inner Sasuke**

Sasuke

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Sakura**

**

* * *

**

Now that you now what happen the following day I left for Sunagakure. I didn't tell anyone of my friends. I just left a note for mom.

_Dear Mom,_

_I left to go to Sunagakure with dad. I'll call you when I get there. _

_If any of my friends' call (Which I doubt) tell them that I left Konoha and I might come back when ever. _

_And if they ask why tell them… tell them…. Tell them to ask Sasuke why I left._

_He might just know._

_Actually can you please make copies of this note and give one to each one of my friends( except Sasuke and his friends I have a special note for them.)_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

So I set that note on her desk hoping she would read and wrote another note for Sasuke, My cheating boyfriend. Nope I mean my cheating EX- boyfriend

_Dear the one dude I thought LOVED me but then cheated on me with Karin,_

_So you dirty cheater I hope you feel bad after read this._

_You are so lucky if I didn't think you would have been the hospital by now._

_But I have a brand new way to make you suffer._

_You can keep Karin but you can't have me ever._

_I should known you were cheating on me._

_So how long have you been cheating? Huh_

_You know what I don't even want to know. It'll just make me want to come over there and break that little pretty face of yours. _

_And that pretty motorcycle of yours that you got for your 17__th__ birth-day._

_I guess that now you might be driving that Karin to our favorite hill. Huh. Yeah I think I'm right._

_So… what gave you the idea that you could cheat on me Sasuke? Was I that much of a toy to you? That Karin you were kissing at the park was oops I mean is a Fan Girl._

_I still don't understand why you cheated on me with Karin. That red-head! I thought you liked pink hair but I guess I was wrong._

_Oh and Sasuke don't even try calling me I'm getting a new cell phone and number._

_Love,_

_The girl who will get her revenge_

I finished writing Uchiha Sasuke note and then I put it next to my mom's note and wrote in big letters **FOR SASUKE UCHIHA.**

Then I began to write the rest of the letters telling Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji that I left and to punch Sasuke for me.

With that I left with my bags and into the limo my dad brought for me did I forget to tell that my dad is a multi billionaire. He owns the Haruno inc. that makes everything from chocolate to houses.

'_Sakura I can't wait till we get there I heard that Sunagakure has the best beaches and sun'_

'_**Yeah I know. And we can start on operation PLAY GIRL'**_

'_I can't wait till we hit the shops and by the hottest and smexiest clothes ever._

'_**This is the best plan ever!'**_

I entered Sunagakure with the biggest smile ever.

"SAKURA" My dad, Reniko Haruno yelled running down the stairs and hugging me.

"Hi daddy" I said hugging him back.

I wonder what's happening back in Konohagakure

* * *

**Sasuke's place**

"TEME! I just got this letter from Sakura's mom. There's one for you and me" Naruto yelled forcing a letter into Sasuke's (Cheating) hands.

Sasuke stood there reading as the frown that was on his face disappeared into shock.

"Teme what did you do to make Sakura leave" Naruto said pointing a dirty finger into Sasuke's face

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

"SASUKE UCHIHA WHAT DID YOU DO" 3 very unhappy girls yelled with fire in their eyes _**(Yes even our innocent Hinata)**_

"She saw me cheat on her" Sasuke mumbled guilty.

"What!"

**Sunagakure**

"Sakura what do you think of Sunagakure so far." My father smiled while handing me the keys to my new red Lamborghini.

"I love it" I said jumping into the car

"Here Sakura I got you a credit card so you can buy what ever you like for any price" Reniko said

"Thanks dad I have a lot of shopping to do" I said as I drove out of the parking lot and to the Suna Mall.

"Ok time to try out the Play Girl attitude" I said looking for a cute guy.

'_Gosh I have done this in while'_

'_**Sakura don't worry you still got the touch'**_

'_Ok. I see a hot dude over at the smoothie stand. First let me get out of these un-play girl clothes into something I have worn in a while.'_

'_**It's time for tube tops and skinny jeans.'**_

'_You read me like a book. What would I do with out you?'_

'_**I don't know. Let's start using that credit card'**_

**Sasuke's place**

"How could you Teme. I thought you loved Sakura" Naruto said as he awoke

"I wasn't thinking at all. I just wanted to ok." Sasuke said as he put his down

"Well it's your fault Sakura's gone and she might never come back" TenTen said tears streaming down her face

"Well just hope she might come back" Sasuke sighed

'I'm an idiot'

'**Yes you are'**

'Shut up I don't have time for you today'

* * *

**The Mall smoothie section**

I walked up to the smoothie shop to "buy" a smoothie.

'_**Ok Sakura you got the look. Now remember what your best "friend" taught you.'**_

'_I'm ready'_

I bought myself a strawberry smoothie and wrap my lips around the straw as I looked over to the cute boy seating across from me. He looked back at me and grinned at me. He stood up walked over to me

"Hey. My names Garra" Garra said

"Mine's Sakura" I said licking my glossy lips

"Wanna go out" Garra asked

"No. But I need your help" I smiled pulling his collar

"With what." Garra smiled

"Garra cut the crud you remember me" I said

"I don't think I do Sa-ku-ra" Garra said as came closer to my lips.

Garra smashed his lips to mine.

"Mhhhhhhhhh…Garra" I moaned

Garra released Sakura lips and smirked

"Do you remember me now" I smiled.

I met Garra a few years ago. He's the one who taught me how to be a Play Girl.

And he was a kinda boyfriend if you count those make out sessions in his room.

When I left Sunagakure when I was 15 years old I missed him so much.

"Yea I think I do. So what do you need help with?" Garra smirk even more as he pressed his fore-head with mine

"I need you to make me the ultimate Play Girl" I whispered against his lips

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Dobe don't worry she might just be there for a few days" Sasuke said

"What if she never comes back? Huh." Naruto Screamed, "What if she meets this hot tan dude with abs and he asks her out and she says yes. And then the date's a success. And then they start being a couple and fall in love. Then he'll propose and she'll say yes and she'll be engaged. Then they'll have a summer wedding. Then she'll get married and they'll have their honey moon and he'll have the time of his life with Sakura. And then She'll have a bunch of kids and then she'll come back here to visit us an" Naruto was stopped when Sasuke smashed his fist into Naruto's face

'What if that happens'

'**Now your thinking'**

**Garra's Room**

**

* * *

**

"Are you serious about that Sakura" Garra said raising an eyebrow

"Yup Garra I have to get revenge and I need your help" I smiled as walked over to Garra and sat in his lap with my legs wrapped his waist pulling myself closer to his muscular chest

"Fine what ever you need I'll help you with but first…" Garra smirked as we fell back on to his bed kissing.

"Garra wait." I moaned

Garra growled at me for stopping the kiss and got off of me

"Promise me you will help" I asked squinting at him

"Yes I promise. Now can we keep kissing" Garra asked pulling me closer to him

"Sure" I giggled as Garra kissed me rougher than before.

I don't even care about Sasuke right now he can be dead for all I care. I'm on my way to be the ultimate Play Girl.

**One Year Later**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun come on let's go to the movies" Karin yelled pulling Sasuke to the line of kids.

"Sure Karin" Sasuke said picking up his vibrating cell phone.

"Hello" Sasuke answered in a monotone voice

"TEME Wait for use at the movies." Naruto yelled then he hanged up the phone

The rest of the crew walked to the movies and sat next to Sasuke and his… ummm disgusting girlfriend Karin.

"Hey Sasuke do you see that girl with pink hair in front of us." Naruto pointed at the girl in front of him

"Yeah." Sasuke said

"So I'm going to find out if that's Sakura" Naruto said

"No Naruto it's not Sakura that not pink hair its orange it just looks pink in the dark" Sasuke explained as Naruto sat back down.

* * *

**My house in Sunagakure one year later**

"Garra No Sabaku you are coming to Konoha with me you promised you would help" I yelled as I beat him with a broom

"Fine…Fine. I'll come"Garra said as he pulled the broom out of my hands.

"Yay" I said as I pulled in to my room to help me pack since I had already packed his clothes. My dad, Reniko needs to open another company back home we have to move back Konoha. This was my chance to make Sasuke pay I was no I mean I am the ultimate Play Girl. I can make a dude do anything I want. And I mean anything.

* * *

**In Konoha with Sakura and Garra**

"Ok time for plan: Revenge 1. I already texted Ino to come here in 10 minutes. We ne-"

I was interrupted by Garra smashing his lips against hers as soon as my friends got there to see the "show"

*Cough*

*Thud*

*Faint*

*Glare*

*Sharp Pointy things*

*Screams*

*More Fainting*

*Famous Uchiha Glare*

*Thud*

*A Fart from a Lady bug*

After everyone got back too normal. They started asking questions like

"WHO IS HE" Ino screamed that one

"Ummm hi guys this is Garra my "Friend" He and I met in Sunagakure" I explained

"He doesn't seem like a friend" Naruto mumbled

"Well he is that's all the information I will give" I yelled stamping my foot and glaring at Sasuke who was staring at her intensely while at the same time Glaring at Garra.

'Why is she with him?'

'**I think it's because you cheated on her and I guess this all part of her revenge plan she told us'**

'No Sakura is too sweet'

'**No right now her Inner is beating the crud out of me! HELP!'**

"Ino I'll be right back" I said as I walked across to where these very smexy guys were staring at me.

"Hi what's your name" I said with a flirtatious smile and stared at the very hot boy in the middle of the three boys

'WHAT IS SHE DOING? WHAT HAPPEN TO INNOCENT SAKURA?'

'**I don't know but she is working it over there. Go girl'**

'What do you mean by go girl? She's flirting with those guys over there when she is suppose to be flirting with me'

'**Is somebody a little jealous?'**

'Me jealous HA'

'**Righhhhhhhhttttttttt.'**

'I'm serious'

'**Uh Huh'**

'Ugh leave me alone'

'**Fine I'm gone'**

"My name is John." The boy (Hot) in the middle

"Well John here's my number. Call me some time" I said writing my number on John's hand then I walked away blowing kiss his way and smiling

"I'll be sure to call you" John said smiling

"Sakura we have to catch up you've been gone for a year. Garra go with the guys" Ino yelled pulling me away

"Hehe hi guys so what do you want to do" Garra said nervously

"Get him guys" Naruto put a bag over Garra's head

* * *

_**What do ya'll think please review and no flames what so ever…ok maybe one flame but it has to be a good one and not by RUTHENIA you already flamed in a PM so yeah it depends on your reviews if I keep writing or not if you don't understand something PM me about and I'll explain. This is the longest chapter i have ever written please review if you don't I'll be very sad  
**_

_**BYE! **_


End file.
